


holy water cannot help you now

by joyyjpg



Series: the spnfemslash pact [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Hellhounds, Mentions of Death, Other: See Story Notes, Sexual Content, spfemslashpact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyyjpg/pseuds/joyyjpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's out of options and out of time, and Ruby can't save her. She wonders if she even would if she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holy water cannot help you now

**Author's Note:**

> This has some violent/graphic imagery with regards to hell, hellhounds, death, and death by hellhounds. (However, note: Bela doesn't actually die in the fic, but you know, she's not far from the finish line.)

The clock is counting down, faster now. She's only got a few hours left, a few minutes, a few seconds. She's dead already.

She's desperate, her last-ditch effort to save her own skin having failed just like all the others. She's out of options and out of time, and Ruby can't save her. She wonders if she even would if she could.

She remembers what it was like: she knew what she was getting herself into from the beginning but it wasn't until that last day, until she could feel each second passing faster than the one before, smell the stench from the other side, and hear the hounds on her trail, that it became _real_. She remembers the moment they pounced, claws ripping into her flesh, dragging her to Hell piece by piece. That's something you don't forget – no demon does, no matter how long they spend in the Pit.

A dog barks in the distance and Bela stills, eyes snapping open. Ruby laughs, slips her hand between Bela's legs.

She found her out here – the middle of fucking nowhere, but it doesn't matter; they'll find her wherever she goes and this is as good a place to die as any – screaming and cursing, without even the Colt to threaten her with anymore, poor thing. _You said you could help me._

_Well, that's the thing about demons, sweetheart. Sometimes we lie._

It's always this way. They have to fight first, because, as long as she's still topside, Bela can pretend that she's _better_ , that they aren't alike. The fall from that high horse of hers is going to hurt, once Hell gets a hold of her, once it creeps inside her and shows her who she really is.

Ruby crushes their mouths together, less of a kiss and more of a clash of teeth and tongue, spit and blood, sulfur and rage. Bela's skin is too hot, like hellfire burning through her veins, and Ruby moves faster, licks and bites at every inch of skin she can get at, twists and crooks her fingers until Bela shudders beneath her. The veil is paper-thin now and Bela keeps her eyes squeezed shut so she won't have to see the truth – what Ruby really looks like, what she's got to look forward to.

The hounds will be coming soon, and Ruby doesn't want to be around when they do. Maybe she'll come back, after the dogs are done with her, and pick up what's left, bury the bones and mangled flesh instead of leaving her for some animals to find. It's more than anyone ever did for her, more than Bela deserves, but _maybe._

She leaves her there, with blood on her lips and grass in her hair, and she doesn't look back.


End file.
